You Belong with Me
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Porque ellos eran muy diferentes y nadie creía que alguna vez podrían estar juntos. Porque eran iguales en tantas cosas y el destino los había puesto juntos, para siempre, y nadie lo podría cambiar...


**N/A: **Que lindo, que lindo es el amor :) Si, soy cursi y que? Me encanta esta pareja son tan cuchurrumines juntos (?) olvidenlo, gracias a Dios esto no estaba tan espantoso como lo imagine...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto es mio, eso no es una sorpresa, aunque le patalee a mi mama porque me lo regale, tan solo la imaginación que use para crear esta romantica y cursi historia, esa si es toda mia y no la comparto:)

im back, yeah! hoho estoy happy, se me ocurrio la idea para este mini one-shot mientras estaba soñando despierta en historia, es que si conocieran a mi profe.. uff que suerte tienen, bueno, en fin. espero que les guste, en lo personal creo que me quedo bastante bien como para haberlo terminado hace unos.. cinco minutos? mm, algo asi, okiiss, okiiss, las dejo leer a gusto oiste Lilian? _"claro, si yo soy una santa..." _ajaa, sii como tu digas..

* * *

_**~You Belong With Me~**_

"_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."_

**...**

Ella era tan delicada y perfecta como una flor.

Él era indestructible y fuerte como una piedra.

Ellos dos eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche en sí, todos pensaban que jamás podrían haber estado juntos, que era imposible, pero eran como uno mismo en tantos y tan distintos sentidos…

– Buenos días, mi osito –dijo con la voz algo pastosa y parpadeando continuamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba desde la ventana abierta que la cegaba por apenas despertar de un profundo sueño, quizás, el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

– Hola, Barbie ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó él acariciando su rostro y largos cabellos dorados con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, su sonrisa preferida.

Rosalie acarició su mejilla con ternura infinita subiendo hasta su corto y rizado cabello oscuro y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios que la hacían sentirse en las nubes. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sentada y lo acerco a ella acariciando su cabello mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

– A ver… –dijo poniendo ahora su dedo índice en su barbilla con gesto pensativo que la hacía lucir adorable, como una muñeca de fina porcelana –. Soñé contigo, dormí en tus musculosos brazos y lo primero que vi al despertar fue a ti y tu glorioso rostro. Así que creo que muy bien, Emmy. Hasta ahora todo mi día ha ido perfecto –dice batiendo sus largas pestañas.

La sonrisa de él se ensancha aún más, al igual que la de ella, porque ella es la única persona que le puede decir "Emmy" u "Osito" sin recibir su merecido, y ella lo sabe.

Y toda la habitación se sume en un cómodo silencio. Ambos se sumergen en los ojos del otro viendo hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Él jugaba con el largo y rubio cabello de ella, de su Rosie, que ahora estaba todo desordenado; y ella trazaba líneas imaginarias en el duro pecho de él, de su Emmy.

– ¿Qué hay de desayuno, mi amorcito? –canturreó ella con esa mirada coqueta que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran, de esas que lo volvían loco.

– Mmmm… ¿Qué tal unos _hot-cakes _de chocolate?

Una sonrisa de alegría iluminó el rostro de Rose que casi salta sobre la cama.

– ¡Si, de chocolate! –exclamó cual niña pequeña el día de Navidad dando pequeños saltitos mientras se levantaba.

Quizás ella era pésima en la cocina, y recuerda entonces aquella vez en que el pastel que ella hacía se incendió, pero a él no le importa pues está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su Barbie como ella lo estaba por su Osito. Así como ella podía dejar de ser una princesa para partirle la cara a quien se atreviera a mirar a su Emmett.

Porque ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro, por siempre, aunque nadie lo creía así.

* * *

wujuu! que tal, eh? verdad que esta bien genial? VERDAD? pliiss, digan que sii=) alegrenme el dia estoy haciendo la tarea de fisica y sufro, no comprendou! odio al yin, es malo malo¬¬ y la tonta y fea de la impresora decidio que ya no quiere funcionar!=(

oohh! e sido iluminada, recorde algoo..

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


End file.
